


Sexy Times in the SUV

by crescent_gaia



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-10
Updated: 2011-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-22 11:11:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescent_gaia/pseuds/crescent_gaia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's some plot here, but it's mostly about sex in the SUV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexy Times in the SUV

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own _Torchwood_ or any of its characters. Basically, CoE didn't happen but Gwen still got pregnant.

Jack walked down the stairs, looking around at the empty hub. The sounds of the computer working were the only noise in the lab and it felt too quiet for him. He was used to the talking between Gwen and Ianto - well, it was more of a banter than anything else. Of course, Gwen was getting a bit harsher now that she was six months pregnant, but Ianto didn't seem to mind. He just gave it back in kind if he wanted to or was his own soft self. He sighed as he looked around and smiled as he heard Gwen curse. He went in that direction and helped to get down the box that Gwen was struggling with. "You should let us help you."

"Exercise is good for Anwen and for me," Gwen pointed out. "So don't try to take that away from me. It's all I could do to kick Ianto out of the Hub to go clean up the SUV for tomorrow."

"What's happening tomorrow?" Jack asked as he tried to remember. He didn't like that his schedule got so busy. UNIT wanted daily meetings and then there was the new Prime Minister who wanted to know everything. He knew that if it wasn't for Ianto also taking on being his personal assistant, his head would screw off by itself.

"You and Ianto are going to go investigate the thing in the countryside," Gwen said. "It's only about a day's drive away, so you're not really packing anything and are going to the stay in a hotel. Just don't break the bed."

"Ha ha," Jack said but grinned at the thought. "I do believe that is a challenge."

"Only if you pay for it yourself," Gwen said with a grin. "I'm going to be busy with the new people tomorrow. I'm glad that they're finally starting."

"Well, they needed time to think if this was what they wanted to do," Jack pointed out. "And they won't give you too much problems. Martha will keep Mickey in line. I'm just glad that we're getting a doctor back in."

"When you're the one being prodded, we'll see how much you like it," Gwen said.

"I like it very much," Jack said with a grin. "Where do you want this?"

"On my desk," Gwen said. "And then you can take yourself and your dirty mind out to see Ianto."

"Yes ma'am," Jack said with a bow of his head since he couldn't salute. He took the box over to Gwen's desk before turning and going down the way where the SUV was. He started to whistle to himself as he walked, thinking about the idea of a road trip. It would certainly be more fun than having to be tied down to another set of meetings. "Ianto!" He called. He smiled as he watched Ianto roll out from under the SUV.

"Yes sir?" Ianto asked. He sat up and smiled at Jack. "We're fine under the hood and under the car. I just have to clean the inside of her."

"I could help you with that," Jack said with a smile as he helped Ianto up. He pulled him into a hug before kissing him. He was happy when Ianto kissed him back as his hands moved up and played a bit with Ianto's tie. He gently broke the kiss when they had to breathe and smiled at him. "We should go clean up or we're never going to be done," he said.

"Right," Ianto said as he moved away from Jack and got a couple of the hand vacuums. He handed one to Jack before he opened the door to the SUV and started to vacuum inside. They worked in silence for a small bit before he started to talk. "Everything's set for tomorrow. We can switch off driving, but we should get to where we need to be by sunset. Then we can go visit the site or stay in the hotel. It's not moving, whatever it is."

"Alright," Jack said. "And all of the meetings for tomorrow have been canceled?"

"Right," Ianto replied. "If they need anything, they know to get in touch with Gwen. If it's really important, Gwen will get in touch with us. But if it's not, then she and the others will deal with it." He paused and grinned. "It's good to say others again."

"It is," Jack said with a nod. "Ianto - do you miss them? Owen and Tosh?"

"Of course," Ianto said quietly. "I also know that we need to go and we'll be okay."

"I don't know what I would do if I lost you," Jack said as he looked up at Ianto. "And I nearly did if I hadn't told you not to follow me."

Ianto looked up at Jack at hearing that. "You know I'll follow you anywhere," he said. "And that one day, you are going to lose me, Jack. I'm not like you."

"I know," Jack said quietly as he moved and started to clean the backseats. "Hey Ianto," he said after a moment of silence, "what does the yellow button do?"

"Not sure," Ianto said as he finished up the front seat and moved into the backseat. He started to clean the back of the seat in front of him.

"Hrm," Jack said as he got in. He pressed the yellow button that he could see on Ianto's seat the doors to the SUV closed on them. The windows darkened so that nobody could see in but they could see out. "Neat," he said as he touched the yellow button again, thinking that it would reverse the process.

"Jack!" Ianto said as the seat started to fold up on itself. Ianto was able to get out of it in time. He grinned and pressed the same button on Jack's chair. He grinned as Jack got out of his seat and to the floor in the same manner. They watched the chairs disappear went into the floor of the SUV and the back row of seats turned itself flat into a bed. It moved a bit and unfolded more to make a bigger bed.

"See? It is always a good thing to press buttons," Jack said with a grin as he went towards the bed. He reached behind him and grabbed Ianto's hand, pulling him towards the bed. He smiled as Ianto came willingly. He quickly got rid of Ianto's tie first before taking off Ianto's shirt.

"You next," Ianto said as he kissed Jack and took off Jack's shirt. He let his fingers trail down Jack's chest to his pants, undoing them. He moved his hand inside and let his fingers tease Jack's cock. He grinned as the kiss broke off and Jack pushed him on his back. "You liked that," he said as he watched Jack use his tie to tie his hands together and then attach it to a ring that was in the right spot.

"I like it better when you squirm," Jack said as he undid Ianto's pants and slid them off, taking the boxers with them. "I do not understand why you like those things."

"I like having the ability to have something to breathe in down there," Ianto said.

"You should try commando one of these days," Jack said with a grin as he thought about ordering Ianto to go commando tomorrow on the trip. He moved his head down and kissed the top of Ianto's cock, slowly going down the length until he got to the tip. He flicked his tongue against the tip and smirked as he felt Ianto squirm at what he was doing. "Be still," he ordered and waited for Ianto to be still. He moved up and kissed the middle of Ianto's chest. "Have I ever told you that you're good with following orders?"

"Yes sir," Ianto said with a smile. "And I thought that you liked to see me squirm."

"Not when I could accidently nip you," Jack said. "One of my turn offs is blood."

"I know," Ianto said. "But I trust you."

Jack smiled and kissed Ianto's lips as his right hand went into one of the mesh pockets on the side of the SUV. He pulled out what he wanted, breaking the kiss and kissing the middle of Ianto's chest again. He opened the tube, putting some of it on his fingers and rubbing Ianto's cock. He started at the tip and went up, smiling as he heard Ianto moan. "I thought you would like this."

"What - what is it?" Ianto asked as he started to squirm. He could feel a tingling sensation and feel himself getting hard without Jack doing anything.

"A different sort of lubricant," Jack said with a grin as he put a bit more on his fingers. He gently pushed one of his fingers in and then the other, moving around in Ianto's ass as Ianto started to moan. "I thought you would like it."

"I - yes - " Ianto said as he tried to control himself. There was one unspoken rule about the games that he and Jack played - they came together. "Jack - please - could you hurry?"

"No," Jack said as he used a cloth to clean his fingers before using a different lubricant on himself. He slowly pushed into Ianto and waited as his full length was inside for Ianto to calm down a bit. He started to slowly push in and out, stopping as Ianto tried to move them faster. "Do you want to be punished?"

"N-N-No," Ianto said as he shook his head. "I just - I need to cum," he said. "Jack, please," he begged.

Jack kissed Ianto before starting up the slow and steady rhythm again. His hands moved to Ianto's hips to hold the Welshman in place. It wasn't long before he started to go faster and started to cum inside Ianto as Ianto came on him. He smiled as he gently pulled out and kissed Ianto's cheek. "I should just leave you here," he said with a grin.

"Please don't," Ianto said.

Jack smiled as he moved and untied the tie from the hook. He undid Ianto's hands and kissed Ianto's cheek. "Tomorrow you go commando. Never know when we're going to have to stop."

"Or when you're going to want to try and distract me," Ianto said with a grin. "At least we didn't get anything on the - Jack, did you know that the buttons would do this?"

"Yes," Jack said with a grin as he handed Ianto a cloth to clean off with. He waited until Ianto was done before kneeling in front of him. He stroked Ianto's cock before licking it clean. Since it was still hard, Jack took it in his mouth and started to softly suck on it.

"Yes," Ianto whispered as his hands found Jack's hair. He just let his fingers entangle in Jack's hair before starting to move Jack's head to go a bit faster. He gasped as he felt Jack's hands on his balls and squeezing gently. He let go of Jack's hair, his hands moving to Jack's shoulders to stead himself as Jack started to suck harder. It only took him a bit longer to cum in Jack's mouth. He sighed happily, letting go of Jack's shoulders and letting himself fall back on the bed. He smiled as he felt Jack put a cover over him and he closed his eyes.

Jack smiled at that and let Ianto sleep. He pulled back on his shirt and briefs and pressed a button. He smiled as a disc came out where the camera was hidden. He put the DVD into a mesh pocket before getting out to clean the outside of the SUV. He finished up and carried Ianto to the bed in his part of the Hub, letting Ianto sleep as long as he wanted. He finished cleaning up the SUV before he took the disc and watched what happened in the SUV.


End file.
